


廉岸 魅魔pro4

by mini_ayi



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_ayi/pseuds/mini_ayi
Relationships: 廉岸
Kudos: 9





	廉岸 魅魔pro4

魅魔 Pro 廉岸4（暗恋/恋爱）

*这篇是廉岸注意.  
*溢奶梗注意.

半年一次的期末考试如期而至。

岸优太急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，倒不是说他考不出来，而是魅魔体质随时可能发生的转化让他担心不已。

岩桥在棒球部活动结束后把岸拉到一边，戳了戳岸的黑眼圈，神秘兮兮的在他手心放了一颗紫色的药丸

“这是专用的抑制药物，能保证魅魔不会突然转化为发情的形态。我好不容易搞到的！看在是岸的份上才给你的。”

话还来不及说完，岸立刻把药丸吃下去了。

“但是根据每个人体质不同，会有些副作用哦，.....”岩桥的声音越来越小，眼看着岸撒着腿跑远了

那颗紫色的药丸果然很有用，接下来的几天考试，岸都以普通人的形态参加了，要说有什么副作用？那就是高桥海人一有空就像牛皮糖一样挂在岸背后。

“总觉着岸君身上一直有一股奶香味呢~超——好闻”

永濑的脸黑的快看不出五官来了。

他和岸的关系还没有确定

永濑心里始终还是埋着一颗岸只是把他当做可怜工具人的种子。眼看着高桥海人笑嘻嘻四肢扒在岸身上，那家伙也只是傻乎乎笑着不推开

高桥正在问，岸君什么时候可以去他家玩？问题就硬生生被永濑砸过来的篮球打断，硬生生砸在了岸优太手臂上

气氛有些尴尬

高桥默默从岸身上下来，躲在平野紫耀身后，像个做错事的孩子，既委屈又无助

永濑也不好再迁怒于他，这事就这么过了几天

永濑原本想为那天的事向岸优太道歉，可这个家伙又开始玩起了躲猫猫

又出现了

身上安装了躲避永濑廉雷达的岸优太

永濑不敢去想岸优太是不是已经对自己腻了，或者是自己青涩的性事无法满足魅魔超强的欲望，又或者岸已经有了新的床伴

自己只不过和他睡了两次而已.....

岸优太从来没说过，我喜欢你

偏偏又是一个有始有终的人，对面走来的岸看到了永濑明显就往回走。

永濑二话不说追了上去打算问个清楚

这个难道就是岩桥说的药物副作用？

岸优太低头看了看自己胸前的T恤，赶紧用外衣捂着打算去更衣间换。

好巧不巧对面正好走来了永濑廉，岸优太更是转身就跑，一头冲进了棒球部的更衣室。还没来得及把隔间的门锁上，永濑已经跟进来了

情急之下，岸优太迅速脱掉了上半身的衣服。

永濑差点一头撞在这发达的胸肌上

岸优太腿有些软，一屁股坐在凳子上也不敢抬头看永濑

“跑这么快，是发情约了人准备在这里打一炮吧岸君？”永濑抱着手靠在门上，大脑飞速运转试图组织语言，可说出口的话完全变了味。

“就算有了新欢也不用像瘟神一样躲我吧，大家也不过都是寂寞而已，好好说一声，我是绝对不会死皮赖脸缠着你的。”

“不是.....”

岸慢慢的抬起头，眼角染上了一抹脆弱的红色，捏紧了拳头才拼命忍住没在年下面前哭出来。

“不是廉说的那样，没有新欢...”

像是要证明什么，岸猛地站起来抬头吻上永濑的嘴唇。

熟悉的柔软化解了永濑的戾气，他能感觉到对方正讨好的伸舌头一点一点舔过自己的嘴唇。今天的岸不太一样...

永濑扣住对方的后脑加深了这个吻，岸赤裸的胸膛就这样在外衣上摩擦，实在忍不住，岸从嘴里漏出呻吟，可这听上去并不愉悦

永濑更疑惑了，稍微拉开了一点距离，低头看到岸优太胸肌轮廓变得比之前更加发达，胸前两点好像还有些红肿，下意识指尖伸过去轻轻戳了戳

就像熟透了的浆果

白色的液体从岸的乳尖溢出，打湿了永濑的手指

永濑忽然明白了，之前高桥海人一直说的奶香味的来源

“优太？”

“是药物的副作用啦！”

绝对不是错觉，眼前的岸整个人又香又软，永濑揽着对方的腰，可嘴唇却不受控制直接吻上那颗红色果实

“想尝尝优太的味道”

不敢太大力，而是用舌头轻轻舔过。可现在的岸优太乳头敏感得要死，根本受不了粗糙的舌苔这样挑逗，身体颤抖着胸前又溢出更多。

“很难受吧？要不要我帮你吸出来？”

不等回答，永濑手掌便在岸胸前抚摸按揉，嘴上微微用力，含住整个乳尖吮吸轻轻啃咬。岸优太哪里受得了这个，可又疼又爽的奇异感觉让他挺胸又往永濑手里送了一分。

永濑只有一张嘴巴

“廉...另一边也好难受...”

岸优太带着鼻音，委屈巴巴提出要求。永濑握着岸优太的大手，覆上了被冷落的那边，轻轻用指甲刮过乳首，再动下往上捏住轻轻挤压，过多的白色乳汁立刻喷涌而出。  
伴随着喷出，岸优太也在自己裤子里射了一塌糊涂。不经意瞥见镜中自己的模样，难堪的闭上了眼睛

手指被含住并一下下舔着，永濑把刚才喷出来，沾在手上乳水全部舔干净了。

“优太的味道，真的很甜”

胸前的胀痛感已经消失了大半，岸只觉得两腿发软，还没等他屁股落到凳子上，就被永濑搂着腰强行把裤子扯了下来

“岸君好色，只是玩弄了一下胸部就已经射出来了啊”

面对面让赤身裸体的岸坐在腿上，沾了一些对方腿间射出来的东西当做润滑，学着他之前的样子，小心翼翼的做着前期的扩张。

永濑回想起发情时岸都会冒出翅膀和尾巴，把他操射以后，再舔的干干净净

魅魔是需要精液的

那干脆这次直接喂给他？

抱着这样的想法，永濑扩张的速度变快了。手指压在紧致湿滑的内壁上按压，怀里的人身子软绵绵的，整个靠在他怀里，不时发出细小的呜咽。

抱在怀里，意外的，小小的一只。永濑有些爱怜，低头吻了吻岸软软的头发，手指也从1根增加到了2根。

魅魔的身体天生适合做爱，不一会儿爱液便多到从穴口淅淅沥沥滴下。永濑让岸转了一个方向，依然保持着坐在腿上的姿势，只不过他俩都正面面对着更衣室的大镜子。

岸眼睁睁看着永濑是如何将勃起的性器插进到自己身体里的

“唔...好满...”

永濑的双手从岸的膝下穿过，大大的分开了年上之人的双腿，让一切都暴露无遗。

这对岸来说也是一种新奇的体验，他呆呆的看着镜中硕大的性器在自己身体里进进出出，身后的动作越发激烈，而胸前的肿胀感还没完全消失，忍不住自己再次覆上前胸揉捏。

永濑哪里受得了眼前这香艳画面的刺激，埋在岸体内的肉棒又肿胀了一圈，可他不能这样就轻易射出来，还有更重要的事......

“优太好像从来没有说过喜欢我”永濑停下了动作，岸的神智已经被情欲完全主导，他歪头努力去理解永濑的话，并没有直接回应。

永濑有些恼怒，把岸优太拉了起来按在镜子边双手撑住，自己则是以站立的姿势重新深深操入。

突然变换的姿势让岸有些措手不及，双腿原本就因为发情而酸软无力，现在根本站不住太久

“唔...不要...”

原本是情事中的呻吟，在永濑听来又是拒绝的话语，对着眼前圆润的臀瓣啪啪就揍了两下，白皙的皮肤马上就变成了粉色，看起来更像熟透的蜜桃。

岸已经完全哭了出来，努力睁开被眼泪糊住的眼睛，看到镜中难堪的自己，又低下头

永濑的手从后面伸过，捏住岸的下巴强迫抬起，不给他一丝逃避的机会。

“我...我喜欢廉...”岸优太眼泪大颗大颗的往下掉，让永濑有种屈打成招的错觉。

“从什么时候喜欢我的？喜欢我什么？不好好说出来，我可是不会射给你的”

岸咬住下唇，试图在情欲中保持一丝清醒

“我不知道...呜...一开始只是觉得很粘人，后来就很嫉妒你和平野紫耀的感情，再后来到了那次突然发情时，眼前只有你的脸...这种事，不会想和别人做，只有廉可以”

这个傻瓜，终于承认了

得到满意的答案，永濑抱紧了恋人的腰肢开始了最后的冲刺，怀里的人喘息越来越急促，胸前又因为动情湿了一大片，可怜的分身高高翘起，濒临爆发。

永濑从身后咬住了岸优太的耳朵

“我们一起。”

几个大力冲撞，岸实在忍不住射了出来，镜子上，腿上到处都喷溅了白色的浊液。前胸也紧紧贴在冰凉的镜面上试图降温。

高潮中的甬道不规则绞紧，像一张小嘴，将永濑的精液吸了出来。

终于被喂饱的魅魔恢复了力气，两只手紧紧抱住永濑廉不松开

“好喜欢你...”


End file.
